


Well met by moonlight

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Khajiit/Nord, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Inigo is acting even more strange than usual, the answer to why might be a little more obvious than first thought.For @girlwiththeblueblood on Tumblr who requested another story with their Player character and Inigo the brave, this time with Inigo in heat that's a little different to what she is expecting! Hope you enjoy <3





	Well met by moonlight

Johanna didn’t usually find walking around Solitude appealing. Many of the residents here were far too pompous and uptight for her liking, even the capital’s children were insufferable. She was someone who was reasonably comfortable in her own skin, but even she didn’t like the feeling of everyone’s judging eyes on her at all times. But needs must. Rumours of a particularly lucrative bounty offer for bandits that kept straying close to Windstad Manor were far too good to pass up. For one the money would tide her family over for the approaching winter and there was no way she was going to miss out on being paid for something she would have gladly done for free. Plus, Solitude was a hell of a lot more tolerable than usual today.

It was hard to care about prying eyes with her companion demanding all of her attention. 

Inigo was acting _very_ strange, even for his usual standards of oddness. The Khajiit was definitely was chattering to anyone who would listen, and to himself, in a frantic manner as they walked through Solitude’s cobbled streets. While Johanna was used to her companion occasionally bursting into song, watching Inigo run into the courtyard of the bard’s college to try and start a sing-a-long was definitely new. On any normal day her companion turned lover would keep her on her toes with his quick wit and eagerness for adventure, but this was something else. She made the wise choice to enter the blue palace without him, unsure if him not seeming to mind was a good or bad thing. 

Johanna had some time to think while she waited for an audience with the stewards. Inigo had been her companion for almost a year now, and partners for a few months, so she knew him well. However, his behaviour over the last day or so had been off and seemed to be getting worse. He was still himself, but something was definitely off and it was amplifying his ‘Inigo-ness’. If Johanna didn’t know that the Khajiit had completely sworn of skooma, she would be betting on him downing 10 bottles before breakfast today. It was like he was going out of his way to be eccentric and over the top, making Johanna believe that he was overcompensating for something. 

Glancing over to where the stewards were still debating fiercely, Johanna realised she had more than enough time to try and figure out what was going on. She never liked being out of the loop with anything, both of her mothers had raised her to be inquisitive and to re-examine information if she was ever stuck on a problem. So that’s what she did. She retraced her relationship with Inigo from the start; going over how they met, how they became a couple and how she welcomed him into her family. Nothing seemed out of place though. Not only was Inigo an excellent companion who kept her out of danger he also was a fierce and loyal friend. He got on with her adopted daughter Sofie like she was one of his own, and with the way things were going Johanna had been considering asking him to become her guardian in the future.

_So why was he keeping something from her?_

Johanna took in a deep breath to try and keep her temper in check. She knew her emotions were clouding her judgement at the moment, but she couldn’t deny she was hurt over not having her lover’s trust. She needed to maintain a level head if she was going to figure this out and remember that Inigo didn’t have a mean bone in his body. Any distress he was causing wouldn’t be on purpose, it just wasn’t in his nature. She needed to think less in the abstract and more about what they had been doing in the past few days. Surely there was something she had missed that would be the clue to what was going on. 

As far as Johanna knew Inigo’s odd behaviour had started on around daybreak on Turdas. They had been travelling back through the marshes from Morthal when Johanna heard about the bounty and had suggested they made the journey to Solitude before heading back home. Inigo hadn’t seemed annoyed by her suggestion, nor did his behaviour match up for him being homesick so she didn’t think the detour was the cause of his strange behaviour. She tried to think back further and had to hide her rapidly blushing face behind her hand when she remembered what they were doing on the night of Middas. She had been trying to push down the desires she had from that night so they could focus on the task at hand but she hadn’t even considered Inigo had been doing the same until now.

They had been setting up camp on the edge of the marshes while the sun was setting, a little earlier than usual because they were both in desperate need of a bath. The water of Hjaalmarch was cold but refreshing, perfect for their much-needed break if they managed to avoid any slaughterfish nests. Johanna could remember the way the light from Masser had given Inigo’s fur a warmer hue due to it being a full moon. She would love to say she understood completely how the moons affected the Khajiit, but there was no denying she was even more drawn to him that night. While they preferred to lie together in the comfort and safety of their own home she would have gladly let him take her under the moonlight if they hadn’t been interrupted by the sounds of a dragon nearby.

By the time they had thrown their armour back on the dragon was nowhere to be seen. Leaving them both cold, wet, and unbelievably frustrated.

Johanna knew the desire between them had been mutual. Inigo hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off her when they were bathing and had acted very sheepish when offering to take the first watch in case the dragon returned. While they had been dating for months he still waited for her to make the first move even if when given the go-ahead he could get a little rough. Johanna had expected them to reconcile when they reached the winking skeever last night but Inigo had insisted on wanting to sleep outside instead. He had apologised profusely, but she understood about the Khajiit's connections to moon and stars from her time in the caravans. She was used to all the weird and wonderful habits of his race, but she hadn't seen a Khajiit acting this strange since her old caravan guard Sha'vaa had been in heat- 

_ohhh....._

Johanna would have hit her head for being so foolish if she wasn’t currently in the Solitude court. She got up on shaky legs when she was finally called over by a steward and accepted his quest automatically while her mind shifted into overdrive. Everything over the past few days was slotting into place; the weird behaviour, the moon cycle, Inigo practically panting with lust that night in the marsh. It all made sense now. She would have chastised herself for not noticing sooner but Inigo was either concealing it very well or he hadn’t even noticed himself. She knew that Khajiit's heats were unpredictable and often suppressed if the cat in question didn’t feel safe so she was unsure when his last one would have been. She made her way out of the castle trying to come up with some kind of a plan.

When Johanna finally located her companion she found him trying to drop down from the wall he had climbed by balancing on a few barrels. It was then that she noticed just how sleek his coat looked, the purple hues of his fur shining brightly in the midday sun, and how uncomfortable he seemed under the heaviness of his armour. She had originally planned on picking up supplies in Solitude before heading back to her home but that would have to wait now. Johanna needed to figure out a way to get Inigo out of the city as fast as possible if she wanted to keep Inigo’s heat a private matter between them both. Luckily she was well aware of her companions vice’s and had come up with an excuse to leave quickly.

“Inigo?” She called, wincing when her voice startled her companion and made him stumble on the climb down. 

“Yes my friend?” Came the answer when Inigo stopped himself from falling on his face. 

Johanna smiled and went to talk before he stopped her by looking her up and down with hunger in his eyes. Inigo looked like he was holding back from drooling, something that spiked a lot of different feelings all over her body. 

“Did something happen in the palace? It has brought out the heat in your face and you look most attractive.” 

“Oh-um- thankyou-” Johanna tried to hide the way his compliment made her feel considering she knew it was the heat talking. It made her tingle just thinking about how appreciative he would be if they could find some privacy. “Everything went as planned, but I want to get home before nightfall so we can get home to Sofie-” It felt terrible to include her child in the white lie, but needs must if she wanted to sound convincing, “-If we get back soon I’m sure I can make some apple pies to have for supper.”

Inigo perked up at that, his sweet tooth winning over all of his other instincts momentarily. Johanna was a pretty decent cook and using the huge kitchen always made things taste better than when she cooked over a campfire. She had no plans to actually head home though, there was no way she could deal with Inigo’s heat with Sofie in the house. It was a long shot but she knew a place nearby that would be suitable. Johanna just had to hope that her lie would be forgiven when Inigo realised that his other desires were going to be satisfied. 

“Say no more my friend!” Inigo practically sang when he had brushed himself down, turning back towards the main street before marching through the crowd. “Everyone please move out the way, we are two adventurers with a culinary emergency!” 

Johanna hid a laugh behind her hand at some of the bewildered looks she got while she followed Inigo out of the city. It might have been a little embarrassing but if the residents of Solitude were going to gossip about her she would rather it was something like this than something that would really harm her reputation. Odd but harmless was a good impression if they ever got into a tight spot with the city guard. They managed to escape the city without any further issues and narrowly avoided a very awkward situation just outside Solitude’s walls.

A khajiit caravan was setting up just outside the walls, a usually welcome sight that was making Johanna panic. She never passed up an opportunity to trade with the caravans she used to travel with, knowing that times were hard with the khajiit facing prejudice in a lot of Skyrim. Of course Inigo loved spending time with his kind just as much, but there was no way they’d not pick up on the fact he was in heat. Johanna didn’t want to cause her companion any embarrassment with the caravan pointing his condition out, nor did she really fancy having to compete for his affection if one of the females took a liking to him. She grabbed Inigo’s hand and lead him down towards the docks, giving him a look that she hoped conveyed a promise to come back later. Caravans were usually in town for a few days and hopefully they would have worked out his heat by then.

Just thinking about it was making Johanna run the risk of losing her footing as they neared the water. It wasn’t that she couldn’t control herself, but now she had noticed his heat she was struggling to think of anything else. Just looking at Inigo or inhaling some of his scent when he got too close was making her knees feel weak. She had never been partnered to a race that went through heat before and she wasn’t sure if she liked the overwhelming effects if they made her this vulnerable. She just had to reassure herself that everything would feel a lot better and she would feel much more in control if they reached their destination without any further problems.

Johanna thought about getting a rowboat but decided against it. It would take far too much time so instead she lead them south until they were able to pass over the water without being fully submerged. They might be getting wet, something Inigo commented on with mild distate, but she was sure he’d be willing to warm them both up soon. She tried to avoid any of the major landmarks as they made their way through the marshes until she was able to turn north again and head under Solitude’s overhang. They had recently cleared the Nordic ruin Folgunthur only a month ago and unless the bandits had moved she knew the camp would be abandoned. It may not have been the ideal location but it was out under the stars with enough shelter if the weather turned. She could feel her soul starting to hammer in her chest when they came across the abandoned camp, the thump of her backpack sounding far too loud as she let it fall to the floor. 

“We are stopping here Johanna?” Inigo asked and Johanna had to try to hide the shiver at the use of her name. “Inigo doesn’t mean to tell you what to do friend, but this is not our usual way back home.”

“We’re not going home, not tonight,” Johanna mumbled, really not wanting to have to spell out the reasons why if in case it made things awkward between them. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed your- _condition_ \- but I’m not gonna subject Sofie to hearing us when you’re like this.”

“Okay-”Inigo gave the drawn out reply he always said when he was thinking things over before realisation flashed onto his face. “Wait, you knew? But Inigo would never- friend, I had no plans to lie with you while I’m like this, it would not be honorable to expect you to deal with my- um- heat.” 

“Whyever not? Don’t you think I can handle myself?” Johanna snapped back before wincing at coming across too harsh. She took a second to calm down, noticing how the setting sun was making the water around them sparkle magically before she walked forward and took his paws into her hands. “I’m your mate Inigo, you should have told me.”

Inigo shivered at the contact, his fur bristling from the stimulation as he tried to hide a growl behind a cough. It was clear that the heat was affecting him more than Johanna had previously thought if he was this sensitive and it pained her to think he was suffering just for her comfort. She closed more of the gap between them and cupped his face in her hands to show him how much she cared for him. 

“I am sorry.” Inigo panted as some of the tension left his body “This one is not himself right now. Inigo doesn’t doubt your abilities friend, but I didn’t want to concern you or make you feel obliged to- to help me.” 

Johanna was smirking by the end of his sentence as she was already starting to undo his armour and it was already turning him into putty in her hands. “I want to do this,” she said before leaning in to kiss him passionately. 

This close it was like she could feel the tension leaving Inigo’s body through a series of shudders as he deepened the kiss. She made quick work of his heavy armour, knowing all of the clasps by heart before getting to work on her own. Usually she’d let Inigo undress her, but she worried about the body being torn in his heat heightened state. While him tearing her clothes off was a turn on, elven armour didn’t come cheap. She had managed to keep kissing him until she needed to pull the body over her head but she used their brief disconnect to pull him towards one of the bedrolls left in the open. 

The sun had almost disappeared while they had been making out and Johanna could just about see the moons in the sky when Inigo laid her down. His laid his hands sought out her uncovered body immediately but he was surprisingly gentle with his touches. The brush of his fur was soft enough to tickle and Johanna had to do her best to try not to giggle. Not that she thought he would notice, he was staring so intently at her curves that it seemed like he was hypnotised. She knew that it must have been hard to be so close to her with his heat so strong but she still blushed furiously under his gaze. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to having his adoration, quite the opposite. 

It was the raw emotion coming from Inigo’s expression that was making her shudder. With the heat dampening his inhibitions he looked like he wanted to devour her whole body. 

Johanna didn’t mind that idea at all. 

When Inigo did eventually stop staring he used one hand to lie her flat on her back while he moved his mouth over her neck. He didn’t sink his fangs into his claiming mark on her neck but the light nibble he gave was enough to make Johanna’s eyes roll. He continued to move down her body, littering her skin with nips and kisses and removing the cloth of her undergarments with practiced ease. He knew every erogenous zone for her and paid attention to them all equally so by the time his head was between her legs she was panting herself. Johanna was dripping with anticipation but any embarrassment she had over being so aroused was taken away with a single swipe of Inigo’s broad tongue. 

Inigo couldn’t get enough of her. He licked every inch of her pussy while moaning with satisfaction into her core. While his licks were firm with just enough pressure to make her squirm he was still being surprisingly gentle. Johanna had anticipated many things from taking on a khajiit a few days into an unsatisfied heat but Inigo was surprising her even now. She expected him to be rough and ready to take what he needed from her, but he was completely focused on giving her pleasure right now. While she wasn’t complaining, she was concerned he was holding back for her sake again. 

“Inigo- oh gods- that feels amazing-” Johanna tried to lead with a compliment first to make him feel comfortable which came easily with how incredible she was feeling already “-but you don’t need to be so- ah- gentle with me-” 

Inigo pulled back and dragged his tongue over his mouth to savour every last bit of her taste, “Your toughness is not being questioned tonight friend-” he added playfully before dropping his head so she could feel his breath on her exposed pussy “-but Inigo wants to do this Johanna, I _need_ you”

Johanna didn’t have the words to answer so she used her hand to push his head back down with a groan. Inigo wanting- no needing- her this much with his heat was the biggest turn on she’d ever experienced. Her whole body was tingling with arousal as his words echoed around her head. They had been filled with so much lust and adoration and his tongue was making sure she knew they were true. 

“Inigo please!” she cried when he dipped his tongue inside her entrance. 

Johanna was close already. If she was being completely honest she’d been wound up ever since she figured out Inigo was in heat. There was just something about being with Inigo in this altered state that stirred something deep inside her. 

“I love hearing you say my name friend,” Inigo practically purred as he winked cheekily, the effects of the heat making his usual politeness slip for something a little more playful, “Inigo wonders if I can get you to scream it if I continue.”

Not wanting to be outdone Johanna rocked her hips upwards with a teasing smirk“There’s only one way to find out- ah!” she was caught off guard with his tongue going straight to lapping at her clit to push her right to the edge. “Right there- Inigo!- Don’t stop!”

Johanna didn’t care that she could hear his smug chuckle from making her scream with how hard he was making her cum. Her spine arched as she bucked onto his tongue, the sensations sending shivers all over her body. Inigo did as he was told and didn’t stop until the aftershocks of her orgasm faded, making sure to stimulate her just enough so that she never truly came down. He whined when he pulled back and lept onto her, pinning her to the ground as she felt the head of his cock pressing against her heated entrance. 

“Do you need time to recover or can we-” Inigo never usually begged no matter how much he wanted her but the heat had broken that barrier completely. “Please, Johanna,-I need-” 

“-Take me and don’t hold back” Johanna cut him off with a wiggle of her hips, angling their position so that his cock slipped inside her. 

Inigo growled low in his throat as he pushed himself in slowly until he was fully inside. Johanna was used to Inigo wanting to wait until she had adjusted to him to start moving but having him licking and kissing her all over was definitely new. It meant that he never fully stilled and soon the slight rocking turned into a slow and deep pace. It was both hard and gentle at the same time, working them both up slowly rather than the fast pace she had been expecting. It gave her time to actually look at him as he moved in her, the first shimmers of stars and moonlight framing his face perfectly as he nuzzled into the hand she had on his cheek. It felt incredible but she could feel that he was holding back even though she had told him not to. She understood that he was nervous though, and hoped that some light encouragement would be enough. 

“Inigo, are you ok? You don’t have to be slow-”

“It’s so good-” Inigo cut her off with a strained voice, embarrassment making it hard for him to make eye contact. “I don’t want to finish too soon.” He explained, turning his head back to face her after his confession. “I want to remember this special night forever, how you look, how you _feel_ , you are incredible Johanna-” 

Johanna felt her cheeks redden further from the unexpected praise “Inigo you don’t have to-”

“But I do friend- You are amazing!” He replied leaning down to kiss her again with a slow circle of his hips, effectively silencing her protests. 

Johanna gasped and arched her spine as her body searched for more of that feeling, no longer willing to and deny what he was saying. She may not have felt that way about herself, but knowing he did made her heart flutter. He’d never been this vocal in bed before and it was really doing things to her mind and body. She wanted more and hoped her soft sound of appreciation was enough encouragement for what she didn’t dare ask for. 

“I am so lucky to have you as a friend and a lover-” Inigo’s eyes sparkled with emotion as he stroked her face with one of his paws. “And my mate. All mine.”

There was a possessive hint to his tone that made Johanna grip onto him harder. She never thought she would have enjoyed someone claiming her like this, but she knew Inigo too well to take it in a negative way. His desire to have her was out of respect and adoration rather than control and in that way she _wanted_ to be all his. The confession had heated things up between them and now they were feverishly grasping each other as she tried to show him what she couldn’t bring herself to say verbally. Inigo continued to rock into her in with an agonisingly slow pace, murmuring more praise in between kisses and licks to everywhere he could reach. This could only last so long before his pace started to falter. He was nearing his peak and Johanna was right behind him, feeling her whole body start to tingle in anticipation. 

“I’m going too-” Inigo gasped and threw his head back as he started to shake, gripping hold of her tightly enough to leave bruises in his wake. “-I love you, Johanna” 

It wasn’t the first time they had said it, though it was the first time it had felt so intimate when they had. It was like the whole of Nirn was fading out of existence, leaving only her and Inigo left in this moment. Johanna knew that there were phrases and poems in elvish that touched on the feelings she was having but she couldn’t recall them while her body was tingling all over. She held onto Inigo hard as her body locked up with a powerful climax, her responding declaration of love being barely above a whisper. Inigo didn’t seem to mind though. He held her close as they shuddered together, the sensation of his fangs slipping into the bite mark on her shoulder managing to prologue the pleasure for them both. 

Johanna felt empty when Inigo finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her but she took some comfort in knowing that heats were rarely satisfied by one session. When a comfortable silence came over the camp she started to panic as there were distinctive noises of other people she hadn’t picked up on before. She was about to scramble to get dressed for fear of being caught but Inigo stilled her by curling himself around her side. He had figured out why she was worried and pointed above them to get her to notice that solitude was lit up with festivities. She briefly remembered hearing about a harvest festival taking place tonight and her fears disappeared, there was no way they would have been heard over all of that commotion.

With her panic finally calming down she realised just how cold it had gotten so she snuggled into her mate for warmth, something Inigo didn’t mind one bit. She let herself relax a little and drift into sleep, finding comfort from Inigo’s soft purring because she knew it was for her. She made him happy, he loved her dearly, and the feeling was mutual.


End file.
